


6 Skeletons 1 Maid

by Exciteq



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Underswap - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 16:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exciteq/pseuds/Exciteq
Summary: You're a working maid for a house full of skeletons and to say your life has been turned up side down is to put it lightly, even though Sans hired you when you were desperate enough to beg for work, he feels extremely scared of what humans can be capable of. Would you hurt his family if he let your own starve?Even though you know skeletons has no bellies they surprisingly eat a lot.





	1. Human Nature

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RaccoonSinQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaccoonSinQueen/gifts).



> Just a bunch of short stories I've been writing, based on RaccoonSinQueen's story of 6 Skeletons 1 Maid, safe to say he/she really inspires me.
> 
> This is also my first story that I've actually felt brave enough to publish on this website, thank you in advance for taking your time reading and commenting!

You were walking around, washing the floor of the manor and speaking with master Blue, his energetic behaviour making you chuckle.  
“AND THEN I-” He jumped up on a couch, acting out the scenario with fists thrown in the air.  
Turning to your lef you felt a familiar trickle and suddenly you stopped, dead in your tracks.  
“Y/N?” The short skeleton asked, noticing your pale face.

“My bad master, would you excuse me for a moment.”  
As you waddled your way down to your bedroom you collected your necessary items and hid in the bathroom, quickly you changed your underwear and placed a pad in your panties.  
Once done you flushed the toilet and washed your hands, you couldn't believe you had completely forgotten this. Forgotten your period.

It was extremely late by any means and you knew you'd get massive period cramps because of it.  
Sighing heavily you wandered back to where your broom lied and master Blue sitting on a nearby couch, poor thing.  
You smiled at him and continued on with your daily duties, while listening to your bubbly natured small master.  
“SLAVE!” Master Black screamed, startling you.  
“Eeek!” You jumped, turning to look at Black, his face strict as he scented something different.  
Was monsters able to actually smell such things?

Could they tell you were on your period?  
Smiling up at Master Black you chuckled, nervously. “What seem to be the problem?”  
“WHAT IS THAT SMELL? IT SMELLS SWEET! DID YOU GET NEW SOAP FOR THE FLOOR?”  
He shouted and you thought about yelling 'no, it's me' but you trashed that and nodded softly. “Do you like it?” You asked.  
Master Black blushed and nodded, you didn't peg him for being a skeleton that liked sweets but you knew pretty little about him.  
“Oh good.”  
Master Black crossed his arms and grinned, at ease with your change of soap.

Master Blue started talking once more and you laughed at his jokes.

Once the hour of dinner making arrived you felt your stomach churn, it hurt, your cramps had started and you knew it would become worse from there.  
You flinched as you started chopping onions and made a grimace as your cramps tugged on your uterus like a child a mother's hair, it stung, burned and ached.

As you placed everything in a casserole you sighed, it felt tiresome walking back and forth, especially for your lower half.  
Filling the casserole with water you swiftly put on the oven and started to make dinner, the smell brushing against your nose and you sighed once more, you were getting hungry and those cramps extremely annoying, furrowing your eyebrows you glared into your dish.  
“what's the matter with you?” Master Red asked, he had started the conversation with the intention of bullying you however he noticed your grimace.  
“Nothing!” You sang as you sliced meat into thin strips and started to cook it, as the meat sizzled in the pan you felt anger soar through you, you didn't even know why you were angry and master Red seemed to notice your face change.

“okay, fine, i'll leave you to do your chores.”  
“Thank you.” You uttered through gritting teeth.  
“jeez.”  
When dinner was done over an hour later you felt exhausted, your body was aching and everything was awful.  
As you called everyone to the dinner table you smiled and laughed, acting like you usually would.  
“oh great, you're in a good mood.” Master Red smirked, letting out a sigh of relief. You nodded, grinning as you filled their plates with soup, meat and garlic bread.  
“what happened?” Master Orange asked, scratching his cheek.  
“oh, y/n looked like she wanted to kill me.” Red muttered as he grabbed a spoon and started eating.  
“so nothing out of the ordinary?” Orange chuckled.

You placed the last plate down and you felt sicker than a dog but still you acted like nothing, until you felt a cramp hitting you so hard it made you tumble and fall, on your knees you sat with one hand touching your stomach and the other covering your mouth. You gagged.  
“Y/N!” Master Papyrus yelled.  
“MISS Y/N!” Master Blue jumped and helped you up, you sat on the heels of your feet.  
“what's going on?” Orange ran to your side and the second you felt his warm hands on you, you looked up at your masters' worried faces.  
“I'm fine!” You heaved.

“obviously not, are you sick?” Sans placed a hand on your forehead and felt nothing, you were not having a fever so he scratched cold off of his mental notes, however he did see your face become pale.  
“are you pregnant?”  
You sent him a glare, Sans, even though being one of the smartest skeletons you knew could ask such stupid questions. “No!”  
You sighed, feeling your uterus using you like a punching bag. You held your stomach in pain and placed your head on the floor.  
“I'm fine...I-I'm fine.”

“IS Y/N GOING TO DIE?” Master Papyrus asked, a tear dribbled down his cheekbone and you felt imense guilt hitting you like a ton of bricks.  
Swallowing back your own tears you shook your head. “I won't die. It will be over, just give me a minute.”  
It was embarrassing, your masters seeing you on the floor, heaving in pain, you thought Master Black and Red would actually enjoy seeing you like that but heck they looked more concerned than Sans and he was the one to ask you about pregnancies.  
“what caused this?” Master Orange asked, his voice shaking. “was it red or black?” 

You couldn't answer, your eyes shut close as you went out cold.  
“Y/N?” 

The room went into a loud rocus as you wouldn't respond, no matter how hard they tried to wake you, you were completely out of it.  
“WHAT CAUSED HER TO FAINT LIKE THAT?”  
Master Black screamed, his voice filled with worry and a surprising amount of distaste.  
“don't know...” Master Orange shrugged, terrified as he stared at your face, your pale features making him honestly scared, you looked sick. “can't help worrying about her well being, it scares me how quick this happened.” Honest, master Orange was honest and with the rest of your masters' concern they could too say they had never felt such pain.

“Y/N PLEASE WAKE UP!”


	2. Human Nature - 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally woke up, after hours of being unconsious, finally!  
> Master Blue was so worried, they almost made funeral plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 2, and I hope it's a fun read cause it was really fun to write.  
> Hopefully I'll manage to update this daily, I won't make any promises though considering I have a summer assignment that needs some work, but I'll do my best.   
> Have a great summer you guys!

When you came to hours later, you opened your eyes to concerned skeletons moving about as if they were getting ready for a funeral, it was actually pretty ironic, they were skeletons after all.  
Sitting up you felt something land in your lap, it was an almost dried up hand towel and it had obviously been resting on top of your forehead.  
“WHAT IF SHE'S DEAD?!” Master Blue cried, your heart breaking.

They were standing a couple of meters away from you, talking or rather shouting.  
“she's not dead, i checked her pulse.”  
Master Red grunted, crossing his arms.  
“I CAN ASSURE YOU THAT HER BREATHING IS A GREAT STEP IN THE RIGHT DIRECTION!”  
Master Papyrus smiled, unsure.  
“STILL, SHE SHOULDN'T HAVE FAINTED! IS SHE SICK?”  
Master Blue yelled, worried as he dried up his tears.

That was typical of him, he would get so emotionally invested that he'd cry or tear up, poor thing.  
“still unsure about that part...” Master Sans sighed, scratching his cheek.  
“she told you she weren't, and what was that about asking her if she was pregnant?”  
Orange interrupted, placing his hands on his hips in annoyance.  
“you're digging into her privacy and you shouldn't do so, if she was it would have been her choice.”

You blushed as you listened in on their conversation, they were talking about you but it didn't seem all that negative, why would your masters even talk about you in a bad light? You shook your head.  
“i was concerned orange, she was pale, almost throwing up and she looked pretty ill.”  
Master Sans voiced, pointing at you and that was when they turned and saw you, awake and looking pretty much as pink as a peach.  
“Hi...”

“did you hear all that?”  
Master Sans asked, a bead of sweat running down his cheek.  
“I heard all of it.”  
You admitted, brushing your hair behind your ear in embarrassment.  
“oh.”

The air grew tense as you stood up, holding the towel in your hands.  
“why did you faint?”  
Master Orange asked, standing right in front of you, stopping you from wandering off.  
“Well, it's kind of like uhm...” Your cheeks heated up, turning beet red as you looked away, avoiding your masters' eyes.  
“I don't really know how to explain.”  
“we have time.” Orange muttered, matter of factly as he put his hands in his pockets.

“I don't think you want to know...” You mumbled.  
Your masters looked at each other with eyes of interest and deep confusion.  
“now we have to know.” Red chuckled.  
“I refuse to tell you! It's personal.”  
You bit the inside of your cheek.  
“y/n, speak.” Sans' voice had changed and you didn't look at him, his change caught you off guard, scared and uncomfortable, you felt pretty much forced to tell them.  
“I'm not pregnant because I'm on my period, the reason I fainted was because my cramps got too excruciating and my body couldn't take it.”  
The room had become quiet.  
“SO YOU WON'T DIE?” Blue yelled and ran into your arms.  
“No master, I won't.” You smiled, wrapping your arms tightly around your small, sweet master.  
“SO WHAT'S A PERIOD?” Master Black rose an eyebrow, confused.  
“SHE'S BLEEDING THROUGH HER PRIVATES BECAUSE AN EGG HASN'T BEEN FERTILIZED BY SPERM!”  
Master Papyrus chuckled and everyone stood there, shocked.

How did this big sweetheart know about such things? Had he read books? Who shredded your master's innocence?  
Your ears turned red as you gaped at Papyrus, his big toothy grin so gentle you failed to even understand how the situation had gotten to that point.  
“w-where did you learn that paps?” Sans asked, sweat pooling.  
“I READ IT IN A BOOK IN THE LIBRARY.” 

You felt your lips quiver before you let out a giggle, amazing, simply amazing.  
“don't you dare laugh at this.”  
You snorted and covered your lips in a failed attempt to stop laughing.  
“I'm sorry.” You chuckled and then you let out a soft, loud snicker. You couldn't help it, you had tried to tell them you didn't really want them to know about such things but the most innocent of them knew exactly what a period was.

Irony.

“WHAT ARE CRAMPS?” Master Blue asked, poking your cheek.  
“Oh...” You stopped laughing and fell awkward as you scratched your cheek, how could you explain to someone so adorable what menstrual cramps were? Thinking about it you couldn't possibly tell them that your insides were literally punishing you for not carrying a baby. Looking up at Master Sans he simply nodded and gave you somewhat approval to explain to them what cramps were.  
“It's well, okay, a uterus is a big muscle.” You started, flustered.  
“It as many muscles in the human body, tenses up and relaxes.” Slowly you wrapped your sleeve up to your shoulder and moved your fist toward your upper arm, showing them your muscles.  
“However a cramp is involuntary, it kind of just happens and some can't be explained all that well.”

Master Blue nodded, wrapping his mind around the topic as well as he possibly could.  
“YOU FAINTED! HOW? WHY?”  
“During a period in some cases women will throw up, seek medical attention and faint, the human body can only deal with so much until it shuts down.”  
You sighed, scratching your neck.  
“you faint when you're in pain?”  
Master Red asked, looking up at the ceiling, thinking.  
“Not all the time, this was an exception.”  
“how?”  
Orange tilted his head.

You swallowed, smiling nervously.  
“A period is supposed to be monthly, well...”  
You laughed, unsure as you watched your masters look at each other.  
“I was late by almost two months...”  
Papyrus gasped, quickly picking you up like you were a princess and nuzzled you so hard you felt his chin dig into your neck.  
You lied there, in his arms, confused and red faced when you realized he knew a lot more than he let on.


	3. Human Nature - 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Payrus knows way too much about the human body, someone stop him.  
> I've been having a though time with writers block and my art so I'm sorry if the next chapters are kind of late.

“M-Master, how do you know so much about my body?”  
You asked, flustered as the skeleton tilted his head in thought, a soft smile slowly worked its way to his teeth.  
“ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT AN ANSWER TO THAT?”  
Papyrus asked and you could feel your entire face change about 3 different shades of red as he gave you a wink and a smirk? Since when did master Papyrus smirk at you?  
“paps...what have you been reading exactly?”  
Master Sans asked, crossing his arms in some fear of what his younger brother might have indulged his attention to.

“OH BROTHER, IT'S MERELY JUST INFORMATION ABOUT THE HUMAN BODY.” Papyrus excused and you felt shame rise inside your chest.  
“w-why would you need to know anything about y/n's body?” Sans sighed.  
“SO I CAN KNOW HER WEAKNESSES!”  
You smacked your forehead in frustration, that was when your sweet, innocent master bent you down, your leg moving out purely on reflex.  
“Woah!” Quickly you placed your hand on your master's neck and tried to pull yourself up.  
“SEE!” He laughed, “TOTALLY WEAK IN THE KNEES!”

You felt your neck strain as it had no support.  
“i don't think she's weak in the knee paps...”  
Master Orange chuckled, covering his teeth with his hand. “it looks like she has a hard time getting comfortable.”  
Papyrus realized what he had been doing and grumbled to himself as he placed you back on the ground, slowly.

Your feet met the floor with a soft clank.  
“I'M SORRY Y/N!” Papyrus sighed, blushing a pretty yellow hue as he brushed a hand over your cheek, it surprised you at first but slowly you moved into the soft warmth of Papyrus' bony hand.  
“It's okay master.”  
You chuckled, placing a hand on your hip. “It's not like I can't handle my masters kind gestures.”

Everything felt fine, at least until Papyrus had decided to flaunt his flirting skills, why couldn't your body get cramps, work through them and then be over with them, no they came in waves, in stupid weirdly timed waves.  
You grimaced, it felt funny, like someone was tugging on your insides, it wasn't as painful as before but still it made you want to swear.  
“you're having cramps?” Master Red asked, his cheeks red as he pressed a hand on your lower half of your stomach. It was completely hard and it made the big skeleton quickly move his hand away from you, as if you had burned him.  
“w-what was that?” 

“SANS! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?”  
Master Black yelled, crossing his arms in disgust.  
“i don't know, thought it would be comforting or make the pain less noticable.”  
Master Red excused, his sweat pooling on his forehead.  
“Ah ha...”  
You mumbled, not believing master Red for a second, why would you? He wasn't exactly a monster of honesty and purity.

“but what was that?” Red panicked, his teeth clattering. “is it normally that hard?”

You eyed your masters, it felt weird explaining periods and cramps to men, skeletons no less, how were they supposed to understand, heck you didn't even understand your own body so how could you even give them information about the topic?  
“You just felt my muscles tensing up involuntary...It's not supposed to be that hard but it just happens.”

Red swallowed, “the human body is so scary.”  
You snorted, letting go of a soft giggle, the big toothy master was scared of your uterus cramping up, it was kind of cute and kind of hilarious.  
“It's completely normal...”  
Grinning from ear to ear you stepped aside, trying not to laugh but your stomach stopped you.

“Master Orange, could you grab me pain killers and a glass of water, please?”  
The tall skeleton swiftly moved to the kitchen cupboards, grabbed the stuff you had asked for and returned swiftly back beside you.  
He had given you something, without saying anything back and he had been respectful, it brought memories of when he wouldn't even look at you back.  
“Thank you.” You smiled, popped a pill and swallowed.

It would take about 30 minutes before you would feel anything change so you just stood beside the kitchen table and started to slowly clean up after your masters, it was perhaps not as wisely approved of because Blue was a lot more worried than what you originally thought.  
“SO, HOW DO WE HELP YOU?”  
Master Blue scratched his cheek, a soft blue hue dancing on his face as he looked at you.  
“You're already helping me master, it will take some time but after about 6 more days I'm good again.”  
The air around you grew thick.  
“WAIT? A PERIOD LASTS 7 DAYS?”

You jumped at master Black's rumbling voice, his cheekbones too a red color.  
“Well, yes, master. A period lasts a week. A week, every month.”  
“HOW DO YOU DEAL WITH IT?” He shouted and you could almost hear the cups and glasses break behind the cupboards.  
“I guess I don't...” You laughed as you placed empty plates in the dishwasher.  
“WHAT IF YOU GET PREGNANT?”  
You turned and gave your master a stare, confused at first but then it reached your mind, they didn't know that to impregnate a human woman they would need a human man.  
“Oh...OH!”  
You almost dropped a plate.  
“It doesn't work like that, if I was to ever get pregnant I would need a man.”

Master Orange looked at Papyrus, the one that actually knew that to impregnate Y/n one would actually need sperm, however the smile the “innocent” one had was something out of pervertion.  
“what's with that face paps?”  
“I KNOW SOMETHING YOU DON'T!” He pointed at Orange and laughed.  
You tilted your head in confusion, how hard could this be? Explaining such things that absolutely made sense to you, they didn't however make sense to a couple of skeleton monsters.  
“what is that?” Master Orange crossed his arms.  
“THAT Y/N HAVE A BEATIFUL SOUL!”  
You breathed out a sigh of relief, here you thought Papyrus would have said something completely uncalled for but no, he just said something cute, innocent even.  
“Aw, thank you master.”


	4. Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is happening to you, your masters are kind of weird and talking of what humans used to be.

Master Papyrus grinned, he wasn't quite finished with his sentence now was he?  
“I BET Y/N WOULD LOOK BEAUTIFUL WITH CAT EARS!”  
You swallowed hard and choked on air, you had been breathing for x amount of years and you choked on the only thing that had been keeping you alive.  
“Wh-what?” You placed your hands on your chest confused.  
“yeah, paps, what?” Master Sans asked.

“YOU SEE, IN THE BOOK I READ THEY TOUCHED UPON THE FACT THAT HUMANS ARE DECENDANTS OF A TYPE OF ANIMAL THAT HAD REALLY ADORABLE FEATURES!”  
Papyrus stated, energetic as usual.  
“But I'm not...I'm not an animal...” Your eyes wandered through stories you had been told by your history teacher and you couldn't help the questions rising within your mind.  
“How did we even come to this conversation?”  
You sighed, rubbing your temples.

“YOU ARE RIGHT PAPS!”  
Master Blue yelled, jumping from one foot to the other.  
“Y/N WOULD LOOK PRETTY CUTE WITH SUCH EARS!”  
You smiled, feeling the remaining energy leave you, you felt exhausted and the thought of having feline features instead of human bugged you, why would you ever want to be a cat? It didn't make sense, plus if you ever were to become one your masters could be even worse, treat you like a secondary thing, not a living, breathing human but an animal.

Cats were pets, family, you were a simple maid with a headache and a cycle kicking you in the uterus.  
“you're right, she'd look totally cute with white ears, perking up whenever we speak or lie flat when she's angry.”  
Master Red joined, making you shiver.  
“no, black ears.”  
Orange chuckled, watching your expression.  
“Oh masters, you're flattering me...” You voiced, through gritting teeth. They must have been surprised by your faked smile but they let it go considering you were not exactly yourself, what they got out of the entire period thing was that you were somewhat even more confusing, your lips twirled into a gentle smile but your eyes were empty, like a box.

“y/n, you should go get some rest.” Master Sans whispered, his voice soft but firm as you twirled on your heels, knowing if you pushed your luck you'd be sleeping with fishes.  
“Of course master, the floors won't clean it self...” You grumbled under your breath before you tugged your apron off and swiftly walked out of the kitchen and stomped your way into your bedroom, you were sleepy and you had to use your bathroom, fortunately you got a bathroom right next to your bedroom and it was actually the best thing, you could wash yourself in your bathtub after a long night and no one could stop you.

When you crawled into bed the second your head hit the pillow you felt your eyes glue shut and once in neverland you couldn't wake up.

Chirping birds made your eyes open and the second you heard them whistling in the air you bolted up, the clock was 10AM and you felt your teeth chew on the inside of your lip, you were so late.  
Growling you quickly got dressed, freshened yourself up and fumbled your way back up to the kitchen, your mind screaming at you to stop.  
You walked straight forward, passing a mirror on your way to the fridge only to stop dead in your tracks, what was that? Did your eyes play tricks on you?  
Rushing for the mirror you were faced with what you had never thought you'd ever see, on top of your head was a pair of fluffy ears, in the same color as your hair.

You pulled on those ears hard, hoping you could rip them off of your scalp, what was going on? Your masters had merely spoken of cat ears, there was literally no way you could have grown features like that during one night. As you pulled hard on those ears you yelped in pain, they were real. They were so damn real.  
Swallowing hard you felt your eyes water, you had only wished to be human and now you were so far from it, it frightened you.

Shaking your head in disbelief you whispered softly to yourself. “No, no, no! It doesn't make sense...”  
Moving your ears up and down you screamed. You could move them, on your own free will.

“No! This can't be real! What's going on?!” You cried, trembling as those pesky cat ears followed your every word, emotion or sound.  
Your masters all came with a speed you never imagined they had, it was terrifying.  
“WHAT'S WRON-” Master Papyrus yelled, surprised as he looked at you.  
“woah...that's...different.” Master Sans scratched his cheek.

You turned looking at them, tears working its way to the corner of your eyes.  
“SO CUTE!” Master Blue squealed, jumping up and down as you twitched your new features, it caused your energetic masters to almost scream, out of pure glee.  
“oh dear asgore, how did this happen?” Orange asked, smirking.  
“Yes, master Sans, how did this happen?” You growled.

“well...there must be a logical explanation, don't appreciate the tone though kiddo.”  
Sans warned but you didn't care, how could you? You were not exactly a human or a maid anymore, you were a cat.  
“was that scream from y/n?”  
Master Red appeared, a big toothy grin showing as he stared you up and down. “geez, who's the furry?”  
You sighed and grunted, rolling your eyes so hard you thought you saw your brain.  
“HAHA! Y/N IS A KITTY!”  
Master Black rumbled, pointing and laughing at your expense, a loud growl and a sneer stopped him however and he soon came to realize it was from you. 

You coughed and smiled, completely ignoring the fact that you had actually made an audible grunt so loud master Black stopped to actually listen.  
“Excuse me...I don't know what came over me...” You apologized, smiling softly up at your masters. “I'm kind of weirded out by these!” You pointed to your cat ears and wiggled them.

“it must be our fault in some way...” Orange sighed, crossing his arms.


	5. Something New - 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master Red pulls your ear and Master Black is intruding on your personal space.

Master Orange's words caught your attention.  
“What do you mean?” You wondered, brushing a hand through your hair.  
“in some way our wishes and magic must have messed with your dna or something...”  
You rose an eyebrow, there was literally no way someone's wishes could have actually changed parts of you, then again, you were in a house full of skeletons.

“So how long until I am back to normal?”  
You asked, sighing as you pulled your cat ear. It felt weird, like tugging at the edges of your hair strands or scratching your toes.  
“dunno, could be for a couple of hours, days or even years...”  
Orange smiled, giving you a soft but reassuring grin.  
Your expression told stories, you were horrified, how could you possibly work when your condition was unknown, it basically made your entire body tremble and not knowing what to do or how to handle your situation caused your heart to beat so hard it hurt.

Your ears lied flat as you tore your eyes away from your masters.  
“So, I'm stuck like this...” The tone in your voice changed, it went from gentle to hurt.  
“I'M SORRY Y/N!” Master Blue hugged you so tightly you could feel an extreme amount of love. “I DON'T MEAN TO OFFEND YOU BUT COULD I TOUCH YOUR EARS?”  
You smiled and nodded, lowering your head and sitting down so the sweet innocent bean could touch your ears.

He placed his thumb on the inside of your ear and lightly pulled at the fur, it felt nice, pleasant even.  
“SO SOFT.”  
Master Blue tweaked your ears, watching them bounce.   
“OH WOW! CAN YOU DO ANY TRICKS?” He removed his hands.  
You thought about it, moving one ear up and the other to the side, changing the position pretty fast.  
“WOAH! IMPRESSIVE!”  
Master Blue always made you feel better, even when your days went down hill he would make you laugh, it felt good having someone in your life caring so much about you.

A sudden pull of your ear made you jump, it was Master Red and he held onto your features so hard it hurt. “what's so impressive about our cute maid looking more an more like a pet?”  
Okay, that stung, it was uncalled for and it was literally no reason for him to act that way, maybe he just really wanted to make the new found experience worse.  
“she's not an animal...” Master Orange frowned.  
“as if you didn't imagine y/n as a kitty before...” Red jumped and clenched his hand hard around your ear.

Your eyes widened as you let out a loud painfilled gasp, Master Red let go on reflex and you pretty much immedately grabbed him by his coat and forced him high up against the mirror, he looked flustered as you kept him there with one hand, his feet dangled in the air hitting the glass lightly.  
It confused them why were so aggressive all of a sudden however they couldn't do anything as you smacked Red's head into the mirror, it was impressive how strong you were.  
“d-doll, y-you got your point across, let me go...”  
You sneered, allowing an animalistic growl to escape your throat.

That terrified Master Red, the look on his face was out of pure fright.  
It surprised you, how you sounded made you release your hold of the skeleton, watching him fall on his rear and cover your mouth with your fingers.  
You gave a tiny trying growl, noticing how much you had changed, it sounded like a mixture between a human and a tiger.  
“humans are funny...” Master Orange grinned, teasing Master Red.  
Despite acting like a hard and though skeleton, Red was the kind to only do it for show more than actually being one.   
“haha...you're hilarious...”  
Red stood up, giving you small glares as he wandered toward the livingroom with his hands in his pockets.

Master Black laughed, his big teeth especially threatening as he bent down to look at you.   
“DO IT! MAKE ANOTHER GROWL!”  
You sighed and opened your mouth to tell him off but decided quickly against it, you didn't want another skeleton making your life a living hell.  
“WAIT!”   
Black grabbed your chin and you on impulse kept your teeth jammed shut, the tall scary skeleton placed a finger into your mouth and forced your lips to part, he noticed a pair of fangs, they were not particulary sharp but they were bigger than the canines you had the day before.  
“don't think that's smart of you to do black...”  
Master Sans mumbled.

“SHE GOT FANGS!”  
Master Black grunned.  
Drool formed around your master's digit and dribbled down your chin, it looked extremely suggestive. By keeping your tongue and mouth in place you couldn't exactly swallow.  
“TINY CUTE FANGS!”  
Black slowly removed his finger and grinned as you wiped your chin on your apron.  
“well, that was weird...”  
Master Orange grumbled, looking at you and then at Master Black, he was both envious and disturbed.

“I'm aware I got fangs master!” You yelled, annoyed. “At least I don't have a tail.”  
“uhm...” Orange scratched his cheek.  
“Don't tell me I have a tail...” You facepalmed and placed a hand on your rear, touching something foreign.  
“sure...i won't tell...”


	6. Something New - 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is against Master Black for putting you in a situation that could have easily been avoided, damn these handsome and sweet skeletons.

Now you were almost a complete human to cat hybrid, with cat ears, a tail and a pair of sharp small fangs, you had to keep your tail down because if you actually did try and move it upwards your panties would be on display and that would have been a whole lot more embarrassing than having feline features.  
“i don't think you should work in this state, you can fix us food and dust the floor but we don't want you working because we don't really know how far this could go.”  
You eyed Sans.  
“So what you are really saying is that I'm dangerous...”  
You sighed.  
“yes, yes you are...i don't want you to go around slamming us into mirrors.”  
Master Sans was indeed right, you had not exactly been thinking about what you had done all that much but it did seem correct to keep you on a low.

“SHE ONLY SLAMMED RED SO DOES IT REALLY COUNT?”  
Master Blue crossed his arms.  
“yes blueberry, it counts.”  
Sans corrected.  
Your sweet bean of a master sighed and pouted.  
“BUT SHE ONLY DID IT BECAUSE SHE WAS IN PAIN!”  
He jumped to your defense and you appreciated it, however you knew that you couldn't just lose your cool because your master was a dingus, a huge chaotic moron and so dumb he pulled your ear.  
“ARE YOU ALRIGHT Y/N?”  
Master Blue touched your ear lightly and took a sharp inhale of air as you whined out of soreness, Red had really done a number on you.

“I-I'm fine, it just hurts a bit.” You chuckled, trying to laugh it off.  
“WE SHOULD PLACE AN ICEPACK ON IT!” Master Papyrus suggested and ran for the freezer, he was back in 2.0 seconds and had a towel around a plastic bag filled with ice.  
The sweet tall monster placed the bag down and against your sore ear and watched your expression, you looked calm and delighted, it felt great. Your ear was actually not all that bad but an icepack certainly helped.

You felt your masters love through the things they were doing for you, it almost brought tears to your eyes, softly you wagged your tail up and down, not aggressive but in a playful matter.  
“it's easier to know what y/n is feeling now.”  
You stopped your tail from moving and just stared at Master Orange.  
“Is it? Can you tell what I'm feeling based on the movements of my tail?”  
“nah, could tell by the look on your face.” Master Orange laughed, placing his hands into his hoodie's pockets.  
“Oh...” You felt your cheeks heat up.

“PLEASE, SHE DOESN'T REALLY LOOK THAT DIFFERENT!”   
Master Black grinned.  
“says the skeleton that put a finger in her mouth, tell me was it exciting, trying to ravish her in front of us?”  
Master Orange grumbled, his eyes in a threatening glare.  
“WHAT? I DID NOT TRY SUCH THINGS! I WAS JUST AMAZED THAT SHE LOOKS MORE AND MORE LIKE A PET!”  
Ouch, again with the word pet, you did feel different and you looked like a kitty cat but still you were you, right? Nothing could really change you personality wise.  
“DON'T MIND BLACK Y/N!” Master Papyrus smiled, “HE'S JUST ANGRY HE COULDN'T TOUCH YOUR PRIVATES!”  
You laughed.  
“WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! I'D NEVER TOUCH HER LIKE THAT YOU IDIOTIC BAFOON!”  
Master Black's face turned about 50 different shades of red and you only started to laugh so hard tears sprung to your eyes, again Papyrus was talking about things you thought he couldn't phantom, he was a kicker of surprises though.  
“YOU SURE ABOUT THAT? CAUSE WE CAN ALL SEE HER FANGS NOW AND WE DIDN'T HAVE TO PUT A FINGER IN HER MOUTH!”  
Master Blue pointed and you smiled.

Master Black growled and looked away, blushing as he simply stomped off, he was walking with such heavy steps you could hear a low ring in your ears.  
“i think we should have an adult conversation about what we should do to perhaps make her human again, can't imagine she would want to stay a cat...”  
You thought about it, you did mind it but it wasn't really in the way for your work or how you behaved, except for being angry with the ear pulling.  
“I'm not really that bothered by this, I mean it does take time getting used to.” 

“are you okay with being a kitty?” Orange was startled by your words and didn't really think you'd actually be at ease with your changed looks.  
“Well, it's different and weird but I don't hate it, kind of interesting really...”  
You said, scratching your cheek.  
“HOW'S YOUR EAR NOW?” Master Papyrus slowly removed the icepack and you stood there moving your ear, it did hurt a bit but it wasn't that bad, you could touch it without any problems.  
“It's fine, thank you master.”  
Master Papyrus grinned and jumped from one foot to the other, out of all of your masters, Blue and Papyrus looked and acted the most alike.  
“how do you feel kiddo?” Master Sans asked, his worried expression worrying you.  
“I'm okay, I'm doing just alright.” You smiled listening to one skeleton being more hungry than the other, “But I should perhaps make something for our rumbling stomachs.”

As you had been tasked with making food you walked to the fridge and started thinking of what you wanted to cook for your masters, when you saw that they were low on food you wondered if you could scrap together a little meal. Pancakes, easy to make and you didn't need a whole lot of ingredients.   
You began with eggs, milk and sugar and ended it with baking soda and flour, you put everything in a bowl and into a pan, cooking it at a heat that would make your pancakes the best of the best, slowly you had a mountain of pancakes.

Calling your masters for lunch was easy, seeing as they didn't really leave the kitchen, they were more than amazed because there you stood, making dinnner, looking like a cat.  
It was a new welcomed sight and they couldn't help staring, you were so cute, with your cat ears tweaking and moving about, your tail going up and down with the sweet playfulness you carried and your fangs poking through your smile.   
“I WANT TO BE Y/N'S HUSBAND!”  
Master Blue crossed his arms and you jumped at his words, he wanted you for himself and you were so surprised you almost dropped a plate of pancakes.  
“you can't marry y/n, she's our beloved maid and keeping her all to yourself is not nice.” Master Orange jumped in.  
“BUT!” The blueberry bean pouted.  
“no buts blue...” The tall skeleton pointed. “we all like her...”


	7. What? Heat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Y/n doesn't feel all that good, I wonder why?

It took you a couple of days before you noticed something really different, when you washed your hair and ears you felt a tingle in your lower abdomen, as if someone had been kissing you ever so gently and left you in a state of sensual confusion.  
You thought about how cats usually would be on the nervous side a couple of days after their periods but it was strange considering you were still on your period, you had stopped bleeding but something was weird, different and teasingly funny.

You couldn't even pin point what until you stood there, in the shower suddenly reminding yourself that cats went through cycles of heat, it must have coresponded with your period and that was why you felt tingles all over. Swallowing hard you wiped droplets of water off of your body and got dressed, even though you knew absolutely nothing about heats you felt confident that you could manage it.  
“Alright...I'll be fine...”  
You mumbled as you walked up to the livingroom and started to dust the floors, it was a delightfully sweet living space and you found yourself liking the décor way too much, flowers sending the room into a scent heaven for your sensitive nose.

“Y/N!” Master Blue jumped and hugged you, sniffing the air.  
“Did you sleep well master?” You asked, your cheeks a rosy red as you hid your lower body with the help of your apron.  
“YES! I HAD A FUNNY DREAM THOUGH!”   
“Is that right?” You chuckled, tilting your head. “Tell me more please.”  
Master Blue grinned and began explaining his dream in livid details, his hands explaining the entire setup and how many bunnies he had to feed carrots to.  
“Oh my, those bunnies were really hungry.” You agreed.  
“YEAH! BUT THEY WERE CUTE SO I DIDN'T MIND!”

Master Black came into the livingroom with his eyebrow raised high, he smelled the air and immediately caught your wrist in a tight grip. “M-Master, you're hurting me...” You were surprisingly frightened by the sudden and harsh touch of your master, however he would have done far worse if it wasn't for Master Blue standing there.  
“YOU SMELL LIKE THE BEST TREAT IN THIS WRETCHED WORLD!”  
You tried to get free but the skeleton's grip was far too strong.  
“It hurts, let me go!” You whined as your eyes grew teary.  
“YOU'RE HURTING HER! LET HER GO!!!”   
Blue yelled, grasping his hand around Black's claws and tried to pull him off of you.

“what's going on here?” Master Sans teleported into the room so fast you felt your head get dizzy for just a second.  
“EDGE JUST GRABBED Y/N!”  
Master Blue explained, his voice desperate as he still tried to help you, that was when the scent of you hit their nostrils, you were intoxicating, like baked cinnamon and hot chocolate, the best sweets of the entire galaxy was right in front of them.  
Sans grabbed Black's wrist, warning him, the second you got free you went for a mad dash to the upper floor, hiding beside your masters' bedrooms.

“what is that smell?” Master Orange asked, stepping out of his room, his hand covering his nose.  
“It's me...” You swallowed, hiding your face in your hands. “I woke up feeling weird so I decided to take a shower, but it got worse...so much worse.”  
“oh?” Orange scratched the back of his neck with a grin. “you smell great....i like it.”  
You blushed, hiding yourself even further.  
“I don't know what happened...” You whined, trying to cover your smell.  
“oh...you smell like you're in heat...”  
“Heat? But I'm human...We don't have heats.” You were thinking so much about the topic your brain couldn't really muster up the knowledge behind animal human and heats.  
“well, y/n you're not exactly...human anymore.” Orange muttered.  
“I am! I'm just human...” You grunted, hurt.  
“no...” Master Orange placed a hand on your shoulder, smiling reassuringly to you. “you're not human anymore, the second your body grew used to being a cat you stopped being human.”

Those words, even though they were said in the best way hurt you far worse than any hit or slap, it almost felt like you had been crushed by a being too powerful for your own good.  
“So, because I'm going into heat...I'm used to being a cat and I won't ever return into a human again...” You swallowed hard, your eyes stung as tears worked its way to your sight.  
“exactly...i'm sorry y/n.” 

Knowing you would never become human again made you want to scream, it made you want to yell and crawl into a space where you'd never ever be found. You grimaced as you smiled your tears away.  
“Right.” You grinned however your eyes didn't follow your expression, it looked like you were about to break down.  
“y/n, you shouldn't be alone...it can be extremely dangerous for you-”  
You nodded, wiping your eyes as you stared up at your master, feeling tears dribble down your cheeks made your heart burst, it hurt far more than any cramp.

It started as a couple of small droplets but ended in a gentle smile with eyes lying.  
“oh gosh, y/n...”Master Orange quickly wrapped his arms around you and hugged you so tightly he hoped he could push all those broken pieces back together.  
You whined as you tugged on his hoodie, hugging him back as you couldn't hold back soft sobs.  
“J-just give me a second, okay?”  
You whispered, hiding your face in his shoulder.  
“of course, any time...”

It took you everything you had not to scream your lungs out, you thought you had accepted being a cat but it looked like you were not only uncomfortable with being a cat in heat but you hated it with passion.  
As Master Orange pet your back, touching a tender spot you released a soft huff, hoping he wouldn't hear you covered your lips with his hoodie, it had gone from worse to extremely bad, if anything you couldn't believe you had grown so sensitive.  
“let's get you to your bedroom...i don't want any of the others seeing you like this...”  
He pet your cheek, gently, watching your expression.

Pink teary lustfilled eyes, red cheeks and a mouth slightly open as you had a though time breathing.  
“Master?”  
Master Orange's face turned completely orange and he had to gather every bit of strength not to push you down and do God knows what to you, he clenched his jaw shut and teleported you to your bedroom, the intoxicating smell of a sweet maid in heat hitting his nostrils like the baked goods you'd usually cook.  
“now be a good kitty cat and go to bed...”

You sighed, slowly untying your apron, kicking off your shoes and moving your dress up, your thighs showing.  
“w-wait!”   
Orange yelled, covering his eyes.


	8. What? Heat? - 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thankfully Master Orange is a monster of honor? Or a lot of jokes? It all is relevant!
> 
> Sorry for the short chapter, I will try and lengthen the next one, however I'll make some mature chapters off of this, it will be separate and I'll make sure to write about each and every master helping Y/n through the heat.  
> ;-)

You looked at your master confused, the warmth traveling all over your body didn't help the smell.  
“y/n, you just can't undress in front of someone...”  
Slowly you pulled the dress up, holted it over your head and threw it on the bed, you wore shorts under the uniform, it was simply because Master Red was a closet pervert and would always look up your skirt.  
“you wear shorts under your dress?”  
“S-sometimes...” You stuttered as you removed your shirt, under was a tank top and a white bra, it looked like you were ready for a sleep over, not to work as a maid.  
“you're cute...” Master Orange chuckled, rubbing his forehead.

You placed your butt on the bed and covered yourself up, hiding neatly under the bedsheets.  
“are you perhaps trying to mask the smell?”  
You nodded, flustered as your mind traveled to the heat cursing through you like the worst punishment.  
“It's weird, I'm hot all over, my body feels like it's aching...”  
“oh?” Master Orange asked, his eyes gleaming as you didn't specify what was aching, perhaps you didn't even need to because he looked like he already knew.

“is it...your private parts?”  
Master Orange asked with a hopeful glance and you just gave him a stare.  
“Please leave my room...”  
You muttered, sweating bullets as you placed a pillow on your nether region, the soft fabric rubbed against a sweet spot and it made you bite your lips, you managed to stop a soft whimper but Master Orange's expression changed from understanding and kind to flat out lust, he looked like he wanted to eat you.  
“y-yeah, sure...is there anything you want?”  
“For this to end...How do I stop this?” You asked, trying your best not to move your hips, one accidental thrust and you'd be moaning.

“i don't know how to tell you this but for a heat to stop you need a partner, someone who can take care of you...”  
You eyed your master, suspiciously.  
“Who am I supposed to make love to?”  
Master Orange sighed, completely avoiding your question and walked toward the door.  
“...sans should be made aware of this...”  
“NO!” You shouted, quickly walking out of your bed to stop the skeleton. “Don't you dare getting him involved...I can't have him knowing about this.”

Master Orange jumped at your voice and looked at you as you grabbed his wrist, your hands were surprisingly cold and he had never felt them so different, usually they would have been at least a bit warmer.  
“I can't allow anyone to see me like this, it's shameful.” You whispered, your ears almost stuck to your face as Orange changed stance, his hand in yours.  
“and how can we possibly let you...be like this?”  
“You have to!” You whimpered, “I refuse to choose one of you to help me through this, how can I make that choice?”  
You felt your throat acting up as you placed a hand on your cheek, you felt them become warm with embarrassment. “It's not like I want to cause any more nyaaah master...” You placed a hand over your lips, noticing the fact that you had just mewled.  
“...w-what was that?” Orange asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“Nyaaah!” You meowed, unable to actually say anything further than sounds a cat would make.  
“oh shit...”


	9. What? Heat? - 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it's time, who did Y/n choose to help with the heat, why is master Black being such a dingus? Is everything going to be fine in the skeleton household?  
> I got very thrilled to write this chapter and I hope everyone has had a good read and a good day! ^^,

Seeing as you had literally no way of explaining yourself or talking all that much Master Orange didn't really know what to do, he had told you earlier that he wanted to explain the situation to Sans but you didn't agree.  
“should we get sans now?”  
You shook your head, it was a certain warmth between your legs that caused you to rub your knees against each other, it was aching and you could feel everything become twice as hard not to touch.  
“it just became worse...i can smell it.”

You became flustered as you sat down on the floor, the cold floor cooled your privates down some and it immediately changed things, you had not realized how hot your poor body felt until your knees rubbed the ground.  
“what's going on here?”  
The familiar voice of Master Sans made you jump.  
“s-sans, y/n is in heat and-and...she refuses to let anyone help her through it.”  
The short skeletons placed a hand on his chin, thinking.

“so her body is accepting her being a cat?”  
Sans asked, petting your hair.  
“yeah, guess so...what should we do?”  
Master Orange asked, flustered as he really couldn't do anything except worry about your health.  
“impressive, really interesting...”  
Sans placed a hand gently on your ear and merely pet it as softly as possible, it sent something down to your core and you muttered a low moan.

Your cheeks had become so red Sans looked scared, your eyes met Orange's and you moved your hand up toward the tall sweet skeleton that had tried to help you as much as he could, the way he picked you up and placed you on the bed made your heart throbe hard within your chest.  
“she doesn't know what she is doing, we can't do anything unless we have consent from her...”  
Orange sighed, petting your cheek.  
“we can't tell red or edge, they will try and attack her...”  
Sans nodded, “i think it's too late...edge already caught a whiff of her heat and the smell is everywhere, so we can only protect her until she's ready to choose her mate.”

“would you be hurt if she choose me?” Orange swallowed.  
“can't be, it's her choice.” Sans sighed, watching your eyes, they fell upon Orange whenever he spoke and he had to admit that it stung, knowing you had been so hurt by him that even in the worst stages of heat you wouldn't look at him, maybe you were embarrassed or even scared.

“Mroow?” You tilted your head in confusion and promptly sat up, listening to your bedroom door going up.  
“I HEARD MISS Y/N WAS IN TROUBLE, HOW IS SHE?”  
Master Papyrus jumped in, covering his nostrils as he looked up at a tender expression that you carried.  
“Y/N!” Master Blue came shortly in, his eyes glistening with tears.  
“Nyaaah.” You mewled, smiling at your short bubbly master, his scarf covering his nose.

“WOAH! SHE CAN'T SPEAK? WHAT'S GOING ON? SANS!”  
Papyrus turned to his brother, crossing his arms as he gave his brother a stare.  
“she is going through heat...there's nothing we can do except wait until she has choosen the skeleton that is going to help her through it.”  
Master Orange explained, petting your ears with a soft smile.

“SO WHAT YOU ARE SAYING IS THAT SHE WILL HAVE TO MATE WITH ONE OF US TO MAKE THIS STOP!”  
Master Black chuckled, walking in with heavy steps, you sneered at him as he wandered toward you with something only humans could have, determination.  
You growled, loudly.

The big scary skeleton stopped, smirked and snapped his fingers, in about a second you were in Master Red's arms.  
“WE WILL TAKE CARE OF HER!”  
You grunted and clawed at Master Red's forearms, angry that your personal space wasn't respected.  
“ouch!” Red muttered and caught one of your hands in a tight grip, if it wasn't for the added weakness you felt due to the heat you would have fought back but you couldn't, the only thing you managed was using your nails to dig into the skeleton's arm.  
“IT HAS TO BE HER CHOICE! YOU CAN'T FORCE HER OR SHE WILL HATE YOU!”  
Master Blue screamed.

“AS IF SHE IS IN ANY SHAPE OF FORM TO VOICE WHO SHE WANTS!”  
Master Black sneered.  
“she can move around can't she?”  
Master Orange teleported and got you free from Master Red's grip, the orange skeleton kept you in such a protective matter you calmed down and purred, your throat made a soft, long and warm purr as Orange hugged you.  
“IT'S UNFAIR! SHE ALREADY CHOOSE YOU!”  
Black pointed and your expression changed as you tried to explain why you felt comfortable in Orange's arms but what came out was soft meows and tiny mewls.  
“she didn't choose me!” Orange yelled, his hand petting your back. “she feels safe!”

“i think we should place her in the middle of the room and the one she walks up to will help her with the heat, it's the only way and that way it isn't unfair.”  
Master Sans rubbed his temples and nodded for Master Orange to put you on the floor, once seated down you looked up at all of your masters, from Blue to Orange, Sans to Papyrus and from Red to Black, your cheeks turned red and your eyes teary, how could you choose, you loved them all, equally. 

Swallowing you let your ears down, you were sad that you had to pick and you didn't know the dangers of you being in heat without a partner, would your body be in heat all year round until you could find a mate or would your brain stop working so you couldn't speak again, panic hit you and you wiggled your tail around in thought.  
Your heart was beating so fast, looking up at your masters you saw their expressions, was it really alright for you to choose between them.

They looked at each other, then at you, then you made up your mind, you wandered over to your master, you choose-


End file.
